Riff/DoF
|available = Level 9 |island(s) = Continent, Cave Island |beds required = 4 |element1 = Airdof |element2 = Earthdof |element3 = Waterdof |element4 = Colddof |size = 2x2 (Baby), 3x3 (Adult) |breeding = |breeding time = |incubation time = 24 hours |teleporting time = 40 hours |teleporting level = 20 |teleporting cost = 15,000 |teleporting reward =7 |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price gem DoF = 600 |buying price gem DoF 2 = Cave: 3,660 |buying price starpower= |selling price coin DoF = 1,455 |selling price shard = |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = Riff |dawn of fire version = }} Baby Bio: "Before a young Riff is mature enough to enter a symbiotic kinship with a living instrument, it is first given an artificial guitar to watch over. This lifelike guitar not only train Riffs to be effective caregivers to their future organic instruments, but also provides them with a stimulating toy to fidget with when they get fussy." Adult Bio: "Despite the effortless cool that all Riffs seem to exude, these feathery frontmen actually care quite deeply about their appearance. Their fashionably unkempt hair is a testament to this vanity. It is thus unsurprising that when a Riff begins to molt, it relies on its stringed companion for frequent flattery." Description Riff is a returning monster and is released in 1.17.0 along with Spunge. It's a large orange monster with a maroon hairstyle. As a baby, it has a haircut, and unlike its adult counterpart, the hair no longer covers it's eye. It's bat wings are small, but able to fly. Its guitar has an eye on the head instead on the bridge. It also has buck teeth just like Woolabee. As an adult, it's the similar design like the original game with new colors. Song Riff plays its electric guitar. On the continent, it plays its part where the Mammott and Thumpies play their part. On Cave Island, It plays on the beginning, and with Mammott, Kayna, Glowl, Floogull, Thumpies, Wynq, Barrb, and Yelmut. Breeding It is bred with the combination of Air, Earth, Water, and Cold. The possible combinations are: * Tweedle + T-Rox * PomPom + Toe Jammer * Congle + Noggin * Quibble + Drumpler * Pango + Fwog * Scups + Mammott * Cybop + Maw Feeding Monsters The Riff will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button after a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. Rewards When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. Teleportation Riff is teleported to Cave Island at level 20. Name Origin Riff's name originates from "guitar riff". Notes * It is a final original quad-elemental monster to be in Dawn of Fire. * It, along with Spunge are the first monsters since Deedge and Sneyser to be released in doubles. * Unlike the original game, Riff is only seen flying when it is on the continent awake, which is always, otherwise it stays on the ground. Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Quad Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Cave Island Category:Monsters